


Blackrom With a Side of Sprinkles

by Liritar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, Psionic Bondage, Quadrant Vacillation, i don't know what happened, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liritar/pseuds/Liritar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave introduces Sollux to ice cream. Sollux introduces Dave to psionic bondage and blackrom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackrom With a Side of Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeetVoojagig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeetVoojagig/gifts).



> Another prompt fic from me. This was supposed to be fluff, but Sollux had other ideas.
> 
> **Dave/Sollux, ice cream**

“What ith thith?” The troll glared suspiciously at the bowl in front of him, then at the pale hand holding it, and up the arm to direct the glare into a pair of fucking stupid sunglasses on the face of the most insufferable prick alive.

Other than himself.

“Sol, babe, don’t be like that.” The bowl got shoved closer, and Sollux leaned back, scowling.

“Thrider.”

Dave snickered, and Sollux silently cursed himself. Dave _always_ laughed at how he said his name. He’d vowed to stop doing that. His matesprit was a fucking idiot who didn’t care how much his lisp actually upset him, and so would call him on it whenever possible.

The human pulled himself together. “Come on, babe. It’s ice cream.”

“And what the fuck ith ithe cream?” He glanced back down at the bowl. It seemed to involve… some kind of dairy product? With chocolate sauce. And some kind of little candy pieces. He liked chocolate. Maybe he could try it? He nibbled at his lip with sharp teeth.

“It’s good. Jegus, paranoid much?” Dave dipped a spoon into the bowl, then pushed it towards his mouth. “Eat it, you grumpy bastard. Fuck, I thought Karkat was bad.”

“KK’th an athhole,” he grumbled. “I’m nothing like him.”

There was the faintest hint of an expression on Dave’s face. Amused incredulity. He must have _really_ said something unbelievable. He scowled. “I’m not an athhole,” he muttered, looking down at the spoon, which was still hovering in front of his face.

“Prove it. I couldn’t get Kar to try this.” Sollux didn’t have to look to picture the smirk on his face. It was audible.

“Why thould I give a fuck what you do with your moirail?”

“Because you don’t want to be a big a chicken as Vantas. Duh.”

Sollux groaned. “You’re not going to thut up until I try it, are you?”

“You know it.”

The spoon was touching his lips, now. Fuck, that was _cold._ He flinched back, opening his mouth to shout at Dave, and the man pushed it between his lips.

Sollux growled, smacking Dave’s hand, then slowly calmed down. That… tasted _good._ He made a soft, surprised noise. Up unto this point, he’d hated all the human food Dave made him try. This… this wasn’t like any of that disgusting slop. He looked up slowly, and could see his matesprit grinning at him. “Thut up, douthebag,” he muttered, mustard yellow dusting his cheeks as he blushed. His hand curled around the bowl, dragging it closer, and he snatched the spoon from Dave.

“Love you, too.” Dave dragged his chair closer and leaned against him. Sollux mumbled something vaguely at him around a mouthful of ice cream. “You going to eat all that?” Dave asked after a moment.

Sollux swallowed and glared at him. “Yeth,” he said firmly. “You gave it to me.”

“Well, yeah.” Dave slid an arm around him. “Only I was kinda hoping we could share.”

The troll growled deep in his throat. Share? His bowl of frozen sugary goodness? Over his dead body. Sollux’s eyes flared in multi-colored warning at his lover.

“You know, you may think that aggression thing is sexy, but it really isn’t,” Dave smirked. “I told you I don’t want to vacillate quadrants with you, so cut that blackrom shit right out and kiss me.”

Fuck. Sollux closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. Dave was right. Annoyingly so, but he needed to quit that, too. Being annoyed at his lover. He was just so easy to hate, though. But he loved loving him. He couldn’t have it both ways.

Even though humans couldn’t get their stupid thinkpans around the concept of sticking to one quadrant, anyway. It wasn’t as if Dave didn’t start half of the black flirting they did.

He set down the ice cream carefully, keeping it in his peripherals as he leaned to kiss Dave softly. “I do love you, you thupid athhole,” he muttered. “Thankth for the ithe cream.”

“You’re welcome, hot stuff.” Dave reached for the bowl.

The human’s hand stopped inches from its goal, held in place by twinning bands of cool red and blue flames. It rose above his head, joined with the other, and stayed there, despite his struggles.

“Mine,” Sollux said with a fangy smirk. He took the spoon, eyes locked on Dave’s face, and licked the ice cream off of it with an exaggerated look of pleasure.

“Fuck, Captor, you’re such a goddamn tease,” Dave gasped.

“It’th only teathing if I don’t follow through,” he said, taking another bite. “You jutht have to be patient.” He took another bite, making sure his tongue lingered. He was rewarded with a groan from the human. Oh, yeah. He rarely caught Dave with his guard down, vulnerable to games like this.

And he was going to enjoy the fuck out of it.

But he could be magnanimous. He filled the spoon, but this time he held it to his lover’s lips. “There you go, thweetheart,” he drawled. “I’m tharing.”

Dave let him feed him, licking the spoon as if it was a bulge he wanted deep in his mouth.

The image made Sollux’s blood heat through his body. Maybe he’d let him. After he finished this bowl of deliciousness. He wasn’t about to give in and give Dave what he wanted before he finished his treat, after all. It would set a bad precedent.

He took the next bite, moaning over it dramatically.

“Shit, Captor, are you going to fuck that ice cream or eat it?” Dave struggled ineffectively against his psionic bonds.

“Thut up, Thrider.” He reached out, allowing a psychic tendril to trail up the human’s chest, a teasingly light caress.

“Ohhh.” Dave’s head tipped back, his normally stoic expression slipping into desperate need. Smug satisfaction burned in Sollux’s chest. Whatever Dave said, he obviously needed a bit of blackrom in his life. And fuck, did he want to give it to him.

He spooned the last bite into Dave’s mouth, then made the boy stand, holding him vertical with his powers. Dave shivered visibly as his pants unfastened without a hand touching them and dropped to the floor. Desire, not fear, caused the reaction. Sollux was gauging him carefully. However pitch he might be feeling at the moment, Dave was still his matesprit, and he’d never want to seriously damage him. Physically _or_ emotionally.

He sank to his knees in front of him, quickly taking his strange human dick into his mouth. Dave never let him do this. Too scared of his teeth, he said. And, in all fairness, he was right to be. But blackrom was risk, and Sollux fucking wanted to suck his dick.

“Fuck, your mouth’s cold,” Dave gasped. When Sollux moved to pull back, glancing up at him in concern, the boy groaned. “Don’t stop. Fuck, please don’t stop.” The troll smirked around his flesh and moved his lips faster, being as careful as he could with his sharp fangs. The noises his lover made with every little move made this one of the best ideas he’d ever had. He gripped Dave’s hips tightly, claws scratching marks in his skin. “Oh, fuck, Sollux, please, fucking need you, oh you fucking beautiful bastard.”

He’d long since gotten used to Dave’s inability to be silent during sex. It wasn’t that unexpected, considering he never shut up outside of it, either. The only thing he could do to stop that babbling flow of words was to ram his bulge down his throat. Which they both enjoyed, so it wasn’t like he was punishing him.

The words stopped making any kind of sense as Dave neared orgasm. Sollux grinned around him and picked up his pace, dragging him forcefully to the peaks of pleasure. The human shrieked as he pulsed his strange fluid down Sollux’s throat, the troll swallowing easily; it wasn’t much, compared to another troll’s emissions. He pulled back, swirling his long tongue around the tip before letting his dick leave his mouth entirely.

Dave stared at him, panting, still held immobile in his psionic bonds. He licked his lips slowly, and that was all Sollux could take. He slammed his lips against the human’s, kissing him viciously, and hurriedly undid his jeans, freeing his aching bulge. His underwear was soaked already from how desperate he was, both nook and bulge dripping genetic materials. He was already so close.

He wasn’t going to wait another gogdamned moment. Dave’s legs parted with a thought, his feet leaving the ground, the human now supported only by Sollux’s mind. Dave was entirely helpless in his grasp, and that made his bulge throb even more than it had been doing. Both halves of the bifurcated tip sought Dave’s hole without any guidance from him. The boy let out a breathless moan as his body was forcibly filled with twinned writhing tentacles.

Sollux loved fucking Dave. His wastechute was so tight, once you got over the disgustingness of it all, and being weirded out that human males didn’t have nooks. It gripped his bulge like a vise; he had to wriggle and writhe to get all the way in there.

He felt sorry for trolls who hadn’t figured out how good humans felt.

His bulge pulsed, not needing much beyond the inescapable grip of Dave’s hot body. But for his lover’s pleasure, he flicked the tips rapidly over that little bundle of nerves that made the human scream. Oh, yeah, just like that. He loved the sound so much.

Dave tossed his head back, the only freedom of movement he had remaining to him. “Fuck, oh, fuck, Sol, don’t stop, I’ll do anything, just don’t stop…” He let out another shriek as Sollux pressed even deeper into his body.

Sollux let out a little growl. “Be my kithmethith,” he hissed, pressing his teeth to Dave’s throat.

The human’s neck stretched submissively. “Oh, shit,” he gasped. “Is… that what this is? Yes. Fuck, yes. We’re vacillating the hell out of this shit. Quadrant pile don’t stop getting taller...”

“Shut the fuck up,” Sollux interrupted, then put his teeth back against his flesh, vainly hoping it would cow the human. Oh, well, there were more ways than one to make an asshole shut up. His bulge rippled inside his kismesis-matesprit, tips swirling around that strange lump that made the boy feel so good.

Dave screamed, his muscles tightening as his cock released his white genetic materials onto Sollux’s stomach--Fuck, he’d forgotten to take off his shirt. He’d have been angry, but that tight grip on his bulge was even tighter now, squeezing until he saw sparks, figuratively and literally; in addition to the ones inside his head, red and blue flashes leaping from his eyes in random rhythm. His fluids pulsed out down his thighs and into Dave’s body.

He sighed in bliss, slowly sliding to the floor and dragging Dave down with him, releasing the human from his mental grip as soon as he wouldn’t fall too far.

“Oof,” Dave complained weakly, then curled up against him. “Can’t move my legs.”

“That’th fine. You’re not going anywhere, bitch.” He curled an arm possessively around the human. “You’re mine now.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Dave smiled fondly and buried his face in his shoulder, stupid shades and all. Sollux snorted softly, but he was too satisfied to make a deal out of it. He could fuck Dave up for it later.


End file.
